


It Started In A Treehouse

by KittinTheCreator



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft storymode
Genre: Admin AU? You betcha, Aiden used to be a good kid, Am I really this into my hyperfixation that I'm writing a longfic after this long?, Dadack, Dadvor, Ivor collects sad children, Jesse collects dads, NB Jesse, No Edits we post our first drafts like fools, Other, Past Abuse ment, Post S2, Radar is sunshine, Reuben is only mentioned, Very Slow Updates incoming, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittinTheCreator/pseuds/KittinTheCreator
Summary: Its been a year since Romeo was defeated, Petra and Jesse have made their way back home for founding day when something triggers, and three of the new order find out just what the first admins went though. Power never really gets destroyed, just passed around





	It Started In A Treehouse

-a far time ago-

Jesse fidgeted in place as Olivia carefully snipped down their hair. She frowned at their movement. 

"Do you want it all off or not J?" She asked, words whistling through a recently opened gap from where she lost a tooth on a tree when she and Axel had run away before Jesse's parents could catch them.

"I do I'm just, nervous. Momma hit me last time I cut it short" their voice was so small, they were looking down at their hands silently. Olivia frowned and rested a hand on her friends shoulder. A silent promise of protection. Before she could reassure them with words the hatch of the treehouse burst open. 

Axel climbed up holding a very small piglet up like a trophy. He was beaming and ran over to place the pig on Jesse's lap. 

"Look what I found for you Jesse! I won him at the fair!" He shouted far to loudly. He looked extremely proud of himself. 

Jesse stared down at the little pig, tracing his little spots with one hand as they blinked their green eyes owlishly at him. He oinked back and put both hooves on their stomach, prompting a smile from them. Both their friends shared a look and nodded.

"What are you going to name him?" Oliva broke though the silence of a lifelong bond forming. Jesse paused to think before their face lit up and they smiled down at him

"Ruben" they stated plainly, before leaning forward and giving his head a little kiss. Something in them clicked, though it would be over a decade before they could place what, and when they opened their eyes again they were blue for the briefest moment as wandering power found its host. 

~~

Lukas Jaims was not the most outgoing kid, which is why he was always surprised that Aidan wanted to hang out with him, he was so much cooler then Lukas after all. And yet, as he came out from his tutoring there the other boy was, waiting for him along with two other kids. Lukas beamed and ran over waving to them, grinning from ear to ear. Aidan ruffled the blondes hair before giving him a silly grin of his own.

"So I been thinking, if we're gonna be buddies, we need a group name, something cool, recognizable, ya know, like the order has, whatcha say Lukas, you got any good ones?" Aiden asked. Gil looked expectant and Maya was pretending not to pay attention, badly. Lukas thought for a bit, face scrunched.

Suddenly his face lit up as he remembered something his tutor had mentioned today. He grinned widely.

"How about the Ocelots!" He piped up. Aiden hummed and nodded, looking over to the other two who also made their own approval clear. Aiden ruffled Lukas's hair again though his protests. 

"Well, Ocelots it is then! Good job Lukas" he smiled down at the shorter boy.

Lukas finally batted his hands away and gave him a look. Aiden lifted his hands up in an almost surrendering way before stepping back and racing into the woods. Lukas chased after him and Gil and Maya sprinted to keep up. As all four teenagers ran Lukas ended up in the lead, taking them on an adventure. It just felt right. He waved back and his blue eyes caught purple in the light

~~

Petra watched as Jesse landed the final hit and Romeo went sprawling, landing as no more than a human. She swallowed hard as she raced over to where they stood over him. The world was already shaking. Jesse hauled the former admin to his feet and told him to get moving. 

"I'm not leaving you here, you don't get to take the cowards way out." They hissed as they pushed him to Petra. She took his arm, not noticing the momentary static shock as she did. Nor that her eyes briefly caught red as she pulled him into a run.

  
  
  


Romeo was sent away. Jesse left with Petra. Lukas and Radar ran Beacontown without them. And none of them knew the chaos soon to touch their lives when they next all met. After all, you always need at least one admin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my hyperfixation driven ramblings of a longfic, I shall never stop, only wildly cycle between active and non-active


End file.
